Wheel disk assemblies of the type stated at the outset are known in many different embodiments in the prior art. During assembly, the blade devices are inserted into grooves in the wheel disk, wherein the sealing plates are successively also inserted into the two annular grooves. To enable the last two blade devices to be installed, it is necessary that all the sealing plates should already have been mounted and moved beyond the areas of overlap thereof into the annular grooves to such an extent that the blade devices can be installed in the associated grooves in the wheel disk. The sealing plates are then pushed back again in the circumferential direction into the intended position thereof and are secured there in a suitable manner against displacement.
One disadvantage of the known wheel disk assemblies is that the sealing plates are difficult to remove in the case of a service since it is first necessary to remove two adjacent blade devices, and this is associated with a considerable amount of work in practice.